As makers of electronic devices attempt to continually make devices increasingly smaller, innovative ways of reducing the weight of devices has become progressively more difficult to achieve. For example, while the overall weight of a device enclosure can be reduced by commensurably reducing the thickness of device enclosure walls, the reduction in wall thickness can reduce the ability of the enclosure to withstand normal handling. Accordingly, the walls will require a certain minimum wall thickness or rigidity to maintain a minimum structural integrity of the enclosure.